model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Toza Devosa
Toza "Deaf" Devosa Toza Devosa (b. febuary 13th, 2007) is a half-blood wizard and the only son of Dary Devosa and Nelly Devosa. Accepted in the 2018 year of hogwarts and placed in hufflepuff. Appearence Standing at 5'4 with a rather slim build, Toza has slightly pale, pinkish skin with short brown hair that is always kept well groomed and slicked back with two loose strands that often stick up. A set of brilliant blue eyes said to often glint with curiosity. Will often if not always being wearing a yellow scar (now yellow and black scarf gifted by Valeran) draped around his neck while on his head he will never be seen without his magically enchanted now yellow earmuffs. (due to Mazarine's colovaria) One would not help but see a frail and fragile disposition with the way he carries himself. Personality Toza is a kind hearted and very understanding person who has an open opinion on everyone he meets. Liking to believe all people are inherently good at heart. Due to his upbringing and being taught the Devosa credo and way of life, he can be heavily mixed on positivity and negativity; positive at seeing the good in people and things while negative at having doubts and mistrust that prevents him from properly nteracting and opening up, instilled into him by his mother. He is constantly cautious and wary of everyone he first meets; careful fo what he says without giving away little of himself. As he see's little worth in himself, lacking in self confidence along with being extremely self conscious of his deafness. So much that he brings himself to believe everyone would see him as a freak who would either ridicule and mock or pity him and these core beliefs strengthen by the kids bullying him in his muggle town along with his own mother. Taught to believe as well that he is meant to never thrive and ultimately be invisible and nothing and through his mother's influence, always holds a small doubt that everyone will only wish to use him for their own goals. All these doubts and the influence has caused him to be extremely secretive and reliant on his earmuffs and can have bouts of panic or anxiety attacks whenever these are brought up or if he feels he did somethig bad to a person. Constantly unsure and in non-stop flux of emotional confusion who lacks social knowledge and experience. While these negative traits are mostly prominent in Toza current; not to say he has his qualities. He is a very curious person always eager and thirsting to learn how things work or to understand how and why people and concepts are what they are. Being a man of science, he tends to approach everything cautiously and logically and finds those who act confidently without thinking reckless and crazy (while secretly holding admiration for it, lacking confidence himself) Yet, even though he fears the unknown and unexpected; given an opportunity or chance to observe and learn, will make him more willing to partake in risky activities, even if hesitant. Once he sets his mind something, he becomes a hard worker who sets out to get it done and takes these tasks on in the way of projects which is his way of processing and handling them. And once one succeeds to get him to open up; will find themselves a very loyal and trusting friend who is always willing to help and make you happy, often forgoing his own happiness in doing so, however with the lack of selt worth he holds for himself. Toza is mostly a calm and reserved person who comes off as meek and timid that is ever always observing everything around him. Becoming a lot more relaxed and happy around those he's come to trust, while still being wary and cautious of what he does to avoid making others hate him or giving away that he's deaf. Normally frighten and stressed among groups and can be quiet and reserved in such places and rarely does not get angry by others actions. More so getting angry at himself at his inability to do or act and when a topic is difficult as he hates not being able to understand concepts, currently plaqued by the concept of love which frustrates him to no end. Background Extraordinarily normal. These two words sum up the history of the Devosa family bloodline; all the way back to the first ancestors who wanted nothing more than to avoid trouble and the attention of dark wizards. Every generation of Devosa were taught and told to remain completely average and so none had ever excelled in anything. It in fact got to the point that even other wizard families would mistake them for muggles with how boringly normal and quiet they were. This of course meant they couldn't be relied on in times of danger since none have ever particpated in battle and simply hid, leaving the Devosa to be seen as cowards which was just fine with the family. And then Toza was born with an unfortunate disability of being deaf; this downright terrified his mother, who feared this disability might draw unwanted attention to her son . His mother, Mrs. Nelly Devosa was a clean freak and worry wart who often freaked out over the smallest things causing her to watch over Toza like a hawk. With her being a stay at home mom, it made hercaring over him suffocating, making it difficult to go out and make friends growing up. Whereas his mother had a dominating and big presence in the household, the father was the opposite. Mr. Dary Devosa was a painstakingly average and plain looking plump male, who was all but invisible in the house. Leaving all the issues to Mrs. Nelly; content with being in the background to just be support, the same treatment is done at his job working in the department of magical transport at the ministry of magic. The one and only time he actually helped Toza, but a very important moment in his life was bringing home a magically enchanted pair of ear muffs that amplify sound after asking a work friend for a small favor to help with him with his son's deafness. He received these enchanted ear muffs at the age of four which allowed him to hear almost as well as others, though came with its limitations that quieter and low sounds it couldn't pick up on. He was very thankful of his father for bringing him this gift of hearing and promised to make up for it in some way.Upon getting the ear muffs, his mother eased up slightly on her watchful hold over him, letting young Toza venture around the town for three days to play. And not a day passed that he wasn't seen without his ear muffs; thankful that they lived in a colder region, so they were comfortable and kept his head warm. Yet, even with his newfound hearing, the boy still struggled immensely at making friends and eventually accepted keeping to himself. Often spending the three hours away from home at the library, which he had stumbled upon his first week of exploring the town and read books on science and chemistry, having found how things worked or what they were made of. This was his life between the ages of 6 to ten and was content for it fit the Devosa motto and lifestyle. There were at times that he had doubts about living like this and wondered why his family were fine with just being so average when they were a wizarding family and often asked his father stories of the wizard world. These were the most fun time he spent with his father; learning about some of creatures like dragons, mermaids and hippogriffs or about the other races like giants and house elves. Of course Mrs. Nelly disliked when his father told these stories, especially when he spoke of the dark wizards like grindlewald, the story of voldemort and the boy who lived annoyed her the most as she found this Harry potter a reckless and colossal pratt who gave wizards false hope at being heroes or important. He of course ignored his mother's negative comments for he found the stories interesting and those involving Hogwarts and the classes were what fascinated him the most. Just thinking of the library filled with amazing books on magic and all the possibilities one could do by mixing science with potions got him intrigued and excited to get in. Then the night came that the owl dropped off his acceptance letter. 'Toza's Hogwarts History' 'First Year' Toza started out a very reserved student who was very meek and timid that avoided interacting with anyone his first couple months. Relationships 'Family' Nelly Devosa ( Mother) Dary Devosa (Father) Matthew Devosa (Grandfather) 'Friends' Valeran Levi (Best Friend) Toza's Very first friend, who is a kind and understanding person. Happy to listen without any judging or criticism and gives off an relaxed aura which helps calms those in his presence. Known for his great skills in potioneering and knitting, having knitted Toza both a cap and scarf as gifts. Valeran is the one person Toza trusts most in hogwarts, to the point of revealing his deafness, who no one else currently knows besides the teachers. Mazarine Denshaw (Close Friend) Mazarine is a person that one can't help but relax around with her ever excitable hyperness. She is fun to hang out with and also doesn't judge anyone that she meets. Simple minded and straightforward, who is constantly on the go, never wanting to stay in one place for long, but crumples under pressure easily and needs to be gentle with how one talks to her. Toza loves the carefree way of seeing life and looking for the next adventure with no fear. Kelly Newman ( Close Friend) A gryffindor with spunk and is brave who does not hold back. Also a very caring and kind person that can be slightly devious. yet, never means no bad intention and helps to push others to do things they would not normally do or to better themselves. He has come to greatly respect and care for Kelly; finding her interest in animals and magical creatures immensely intriguing and looks forward to seeing creatures along side her. 'Others' Layla Silverwood (Estranged Friend) Knowing little about the girl who is rather reserved and choosing not to talk about herself. Proving difficult to learn things about Layla. Yet, he respects her for being straight and blunt, even if her words can sting and jab at you like daggers, but carry with them truth. She also tried to help Toza understand about love and gave him a graph, but left him stumped. Lucy Sparrow (Friend) A green haired slytherin who is...in laymen terms a klutz. Accident prone, but a good person at heart. She is reckless and does not normally think out her actions properly which often leads to her getting hurt. But, is easygoing and has a positive view that Toza likes. Kairav Deane-ward ( Friend? ) Toza does not know Kai too well, but knows that he is a smart person with conviction. He sets his mind to the task and proves his skills time and time again. He respects Kai and hopes to get to know him better, though he does come off as a brooder quite often. Kari Tailwind (Puff Friend) A fellow hufflepuff who is sweet and kind. Also one who has great love for animals and creatures and seems to have a big dislike to any mistreatment of animals. Along with being a good sketcher and drawer that he hopes to hang out with more and discuss creatures and silly tales. Kari also has a fierce, but cute kitten named Taiga and be careful cause she dangerous as any tiger. Sage Mcgovern (Puff Friend) Another fellow puff who is also sweet and easy to be around. Toza has not talked with her too much, but intends to hang out with her more. Sunny Nockturn (Recent possible friend) Sunny is...well what does one say about this slytherin girl? She seems to stand out among those he has met so far, who carries herself with a stride of pride and elegance. She has a very flashy and blinding aura about her that leaves Toza stumped and mystified, unable to classify or pin down what she's like. Seeming to hide something of herself, but shows to be sweet and charming. Can be a bit pushy and bossy, but it shows what a strong person she seems to be and her sense of fashion is astounding. Ivan Skelton (Friend) Ivan comes off to be the sweetest little ball of fluff Toza has evern seen. Innocent and fragile to the core who is very bubbly and giggly. He also seems to like hugs a lot and can get a little invasive in your space, but being completely harmless, it is hard to dislike it and can be a bit awkward. Seems to care a lot for Noah Morris. Gallery File:1720876149593709048789306e453e80.png|Toza confused by Maz -Art by Mazarine Denshaw- File:Toza_and_Valeran.png|Besties be Comfy -art by Estelle Martin- Category:Retired Character